


Do You Fear The Devil?

by LotusofSpace



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusofSpace/pseuds/LotusofSpace
Summary: What happens when you put a doctor in training with an alien who has a god complex in the same room?Victoria Bishop is the vibrant and fresh-faced new doctor working at Stark Towers for THE Tony Stark as his go-to girl. While living with a bunch of superheroes, she starts to fall head over heels for Thor Odinson's younger and much more volatile brother, Loki. Things start to go awry however, as our main heroine discovers her true origins and the cause of Loki's affection towards her. While battling with mutants and aliens, Victoria discovers that perhaps being in love isn't all its cracked up to be.As Tony Stark once said, "We create our own demons." But what about falling for one?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Stranger Factor

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be rated Explicit for later chapters. I am by no means an expert in writing and this story was created just for fun. While I do love a good smut story, I am not an expert in those either so pardon me if I sound cheesy or lame in some sentences I write. I had originally posted this under a different account so if it sounds familiar, I can vouch that this is MY story. I have the evidence! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am re-editing this because reasons. I currently have a lot of angsty stuff happening with this fic, including an overly cheesy smut scene, but it's Loki. Can you blame me?   
> Anyways, I will probably upload all this in one go, since I am just wanting to get this unfinished fic out of the way >_<

_ This space is not my home _

_ This head you drowning is not my home _

_ Made it out cut it out _

_ Take things slow as we may bruise to reach our _

_ Unpredictable pass _

_ Your heart, your heart _

_ Understand mine _

_ -Head is not my Home, Ms MR _

Something was off that Monday morning. 

I could not place my finger on it as I made my way through downtown Philadelphia. It was raining so it had been deemed pretty stupid to worry about the day being off. The mood however…

I had forgotten why the mood was sour today. I was on the first train out of my beloved city to an unknown place. The letter had instructed me to move out and was shoved down somewhere at the bottom of my suitcase. That was a week ago. It had been about three months prior to my departure when it arrived. I was sitting in my office with my mother who loves to chide me when it came to my personal endeavors. There hadn’t been too many clients that day so I could pace myself with my work. My father, a well known doctor in Philadelphia, had been contacted by  _ the _ Anthony Stark. Mr. Stark was a man of many secrets but everyone knew that he was technically a superhero. His company had been associated with SHIELD, which we only knew about through the television and newspapers. The organization itself had based their beliefs on catching intergalactic criminals and stopping the world from coming to end. But after some fights with SHIELD’s director, Mr. Stark had started his own program to stop aliens (the spacial kind) from invading the planet. Stark Industries had hired my father to study how other species survive and live on our planet. One of them happened to be Thor’s younger adopted brother.

The job description required a young and vibrant person to assist Tony Stark with physical and psychological studies involving said younger brother. I had never personally met Thor’s brother but based on Mr. Stark’s description of him, he was a dick. Someone that you wouldn’t want to mess with.

When I arrived at my apartment that same day, I was not surprised in the slightest at how big it was. Bigger than my room in my parents’ house. After all, my father had hounded Mr. Stark about me having the best accommodations money could offer. Being spoiled at age twenty- two made me feel like such a child. Once the movers arrived at my new home, they unloaded all of my furniture. There weren’t many things that I owned, but the comfort of having them with me had eased my apprehensiveness of moving to a completely different environment. You’d think I’d be used to a big city but Philly had nothing on New York. I was out of my element here.

My new place had two bedrooms, a single bathroom with a high powered shower and a kitchenette with a small dining room. Picking the biggest room was pretty easy. It was closer to the street with a huge window which I was thankful for. A daily dose of Vitamin D was good for everyone. 

A loud ring coming from under the couch cushions startled me. Realizing it was my phone, I laughed out loud for being scared of something so silly. The caller ID informed me it was Mr. Stark. Gulping audibly, I cleared my throat before answering. 

“Hello?” My voice cracked. 

“Ah, Ms. Bishop. I see you’re nice and settled into your new apartment. Is everything to your liking?” I wasn’t sure but I had the distinct feeling there was sarcasm behind that question. My teeth grit involuntarily. 

“Everything is perfect, Mr. Stark. Thank you by the way,” Mumbling, I said my goodbyes to him and we hung up. So much for trying to impress the new boss. Glaring at my clock, I shoved the phone under the couch cushions again. Like my mother said:  _ Que sera sera. _

****************************************************************************

The sun was the only thing shielding myself from my own homicidal thoughts. 

I was drowning in my sweat and I wasn't even half down the block. I loved living in a big city but I missed Philly. Especially with all the pollution constantly clogging up my lungs and a car waiting at every corner to maim me. I was happy to go to work today for once. Today marked the anniversary of working one year with Mr. Stark. It was an honor and a privilege. It was also a degrading job that paid fairly well, the irony of it. I was a certified physician assistant to my father. But part of my job also entailed doing daily blood draws on the one and only god of chaos and destruction, Loki Odinson. Loki was Thor’s brother who also happened to be an Avenger. And in case you didn't know, Tony Stark happened to be Iron Man.

I had started working with Mr. Stark because his most trusted physician had been too much of a chicken to go head to head with a god (I’m sure my father did not appreciate being called a chicken to his face, hence me calling him the name inside my dark and depressive mind). A snort came out of my nose. Yeah, right. There was the small detail of Mr. Stark’s wife, Pepper Potts, having a pair of twin boys so Mr. Stark’s blood pressure was known to skyrocket from time to time. 

Noise polluted the quiet vastness of my mind and distracted me away from the impending doom that I was about to face first thing in the morning. I walked towards the upper part of Manhattan. A loud honking noise made me stop short and I turned sharply. A taxi had just stopped in front of me and kept honking. I kept walking and ignored the driver. It was usually what happened in these parts. That was one of the reasons I hated living here. It only made me miss my tiny bedroom in the outskirts of Philadelphia even more. 

I was out of breath by the time I was inside the Stark Tower. Missy, the secretary, met my eyes when I entered the grandiose building. She gave me a rather nasty look. I gave her a nasty look of my own. When I turned away, I could almost feel her piercing gaze on my back. I tried walking towards the elevator as gracefully possible, but for me, I felt like I was a gazelle with its legs broken. Holding my head up high, I stopped in front of the elevator. Just as I was about to press the last button, it pinged and opened. Mr. Stark stepped out in his mighty Avenger glory. I was taken aback at his sudden entrance.

He was about the same height as my father (a whole five feet and nine inches on the dot) with dark brown hair that was neatly styled and a tidy beard. He had a rueful smile on his face and I stared at him more for several seconds. He wore a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I wasn’t the type to stare at one’s boss, but Mr. Stark had a good figure considering his age and all. He had gotten married recently, and still acted like the playboy that he solemnly had been for years. Around me, he acted like an older brother or protector. It was probably because he was twenty-five years my senior. It felt comforting having him there, since I rarely saw my father at the lab. He still stayed in Philadelphia and traveled for meetings once a week. 

“Ah, Miss Bishop. So glad you made it. What, did you stop and get your hair done before work?” he teased. I laughed.

“No, Mr. Stark. I had just set my alarm a little late. I knew that I didn’t have to start work until eight.” I glanced down at my Rolex, making sure I was right. Yup. Fifteen minutes until my shift. I shifted and let out a sigh of relief. Mr. Stark looked me up and down. He tsked at me.

“Geez, Miss Bishop. You’re what, twenty-four now? You dress like my grandmother!” He shook his head but kept smiling. My lips thinned into a tight line as I examined what I was wearing. I thought I looked decent enough. My outfit consisted of dark washed jeans and a violet blouse paired with knee high boots. Perhaps wearing knee high boots in the middle of March wasn't such a good idea after all. Business casual or more casual than business as he had once put it. At least I hadn't walked into work with Hawaiian shorts and a Mickey Mouse shirt like he did one time. We don't talk about that Christmas party incident anymore. 

“Okay, fine. I do admit I don’t typically dress my age. And I’m twenty-three!”

“Okay okay, kid. What’s on the agenda for today?” He stopped smiling and had a grim look on his face in a split second.

I gave him a blank stare. There was a strange look on his face. Crap. That was also part of my job. He glanced at me almost as if he was gonna say something but held his tongue. 

“Is it an Avenger thing?” I recovered quickly. “Or is it a code nine one one?” Code 911 usually stood for escaping superbeings. I could only pray that it wasn’t Loki this time. 

He nodded and turned on his heels. A highly dangerous god was on the loose. Missy stepped out from behind her post and wordlessly gave Mr. Stark a silver briefcase. It was lightweight and inconspicuous, perfect for New York. Having a briefcase was the norm here. In reality, it was his Iron Man armor. He pressed a button to open the case. Stepping into it, the armor conformed to his body and he flew out of the balcony window in the lobby. Papers flew everywhere and Missy huffed. My laughter echoed inside the elevator. 

My job was fairly simple at Stark Industries. Do a routine blood draw, stay out of the way, and  _ do not  _ ask the guard to leave while doing physical tests. Sometimes I was a carrier pigeon for Mr. Stark. He’d send me over to the Shield headquarters (each time the location was different) and hand over vital information to Director Nicholas Fury. Sometimes it entailed me going on trips out of the country which was a nice perk of being here. 

There was only one person I could tolerate in the entire tower and that was Dr. Bruce Banner. We were both smart and we knew about the body so we felt comfortable talking about biological warfare and whatnot. On my first paid vacation we had spent a weekend in Calcutta where he tried to meditate and control the Other Guy. He had invited Natasha Romanoff to come along and learn about having patience. I usually stayed clear of her way. She was intimidating sometimes but her sharp wit often made me laugh. Her combat skills came in handy when my usual bodyguard had to tend to some other assignments per Mr. Stark, so she filled in for the watchman. The protocol was that I had to have someone with me at all times. The trust in Loki was so little. Some of us were so deathly afraid of his temper flaring while others chose to kiss death right in the mouth by making fun of his funny phrases, Happy Hogan included. 

And of course, there was Clint Barton. I rarely saw him since he did have a private life outside of his Avengers gig. He was married to a woman named Laura and the two had a pair of kids so he tended to avoid the action as much as Mr. Stark allowed him to. There was a rumor going around Stark Tower that Clint had been possessed by some kind of unearthly power due to Loki’s doing. Clint’s PTSD had skyrocketed when he spied Loki in the tower again. 

And who could forget the Star Spangled idiot, Steven Rogers. He and I never saw eye to eye on anything. There had been a brief time where I had actually wondered if the man in red, white, and blue had developed a crush on me. It turned out it was just his fucked up views on female doctors. What a shocker. 

The elevator was lagging today so I wondered if Mr. Stark had tweaked its hardware,  _ again _ . I pushed the button for the very top again just to make sure I had pushed it in the first place. There was one person I forced myself not to think of. On my first day, I had fallen head over heels for Thor. Now that I thought about it, it seemed pretty stupid. Having a crush on him was inconvenient for sure but I was thankful that he had politely declined my advances. All in all, unrequited love hurt like a bitch. But not to me since it was just a little crush. My eyes rolled on their own when I pictured Thor with his girl, Jane Foster. 

Now, I was better after the whole crush thing. I had a few friends, I worked for a bunch of superheroes and my salary was the bomb lest the degrading part of it. Sometimes I went on dates but it was rare since I was so busy. I barely had time for myself! When the elevator opened, I walked out with my satchel over my shoulder. The air was warm up here compared to the cool elevator ventilation. The sun was shining just as brightly as it had been outside and the birds were chirping. The windows in the corridor reflected a rainbow. I straightened my clothes before I walked into Mr. Stark’s office to pick up Loki’s medical chart. Excitement was bubbling inside of me as I thought about testing his lipids and cholesterol. Loki’s metabolism should have been the envy of every athlete in the world. It was quite impressive how much food he consumed and how fast he burned away all the calories. 

I shuffled forward while people passed by me in the hallway. Several of them waved or just nodded. Somehow I still felt out of place. Being the youngest worker here certainly didn’t make it easier on me. I was different from people my age. My degree stuck out like a sore thumb. There was always that feeling of not being good enough. Mr. Stark always soothed my worries about being useful. All the data I gathered for him on the daily had helped treat several people he knew that had suffered from a strange disease after the battle of New York four years ago. That was the purpose of Mr. Stark started this project on his own. Since SHIELD was of no help to him, Mr. Stark began testing on those who were not of this planet to help those who were. The casualties of the Battle of New York were minimal compared to the people who had developed an autoimmune disease out of thin air after the dust had settled. Several people began to lose their limbs from rotting flesh or they would eventually begin to chew their digits off their hands. Some people would run fevers of 106 which was impossible for a human. Death should have been apparent since no doctor had an explanation for those that perished to this strange disease. SHIELD had discovered that this autoimmune illness had been caused by the Chitauri, the aliens that had teamed up with Loki to level the city. The hypothesis was that once a human got in contact with Chitauri blood, their white blood cells would begin to attack the red blood cells as if they were a foreign agent in the blood, causing the limbs to die at an exponential rate and forcing people to have a thirst for their own flesh. Mr. Stark had nicknamed it the “Vampire Virus”, on account of the affected victims wanting to eat their limbs. 

I guess the only good thing about me was being able to stand my ground. I could easily stick up for myself in any situation. Fighting back a smile, I made my typical beeline for the fresh coffee and donuts Mr. Stark supplied for his workers. After grabbing a napkin to wipe the sugary goodness off of my fingers, I bit into my vanilla donut. I poured coffee with just a splash of cinnamon coffee creamer. It was indeed a true queen’s breakfast. I walked down the hall while I munched on my goodies. It should be an easy day. I didn’t even have to start my labs until the afternoon after some interrogation and a meeting. Mr. Stark hadn’t been too specific about Loki, but I was sure it was a joke when he said Loki escaped. As far as anyone knew, Loki was locked in his room on the fiftieth floor like Rapunzel. Just as I was opening the door to Mr. Stark’s office I stopped right in my tracks. There was someone in his chair. My coffee hit the floor, sloshing the hot liquid all over my boots. It smelled like pine cleaner and...alcohol? My eyes widened when the chair turned. 

There he was in all of his Asgardian glory. 

I had seen Loki many times. I had seen him in regular human clothes. But I had never seen him in his armor. His cold piercing eyes stared right into mine. His eyes, oh his eyes, were a baby blue color that mesmerized me often. Right now they were dark like endless pools of black murky waters. His black hair was slicked back in his usual style with a few strands tucked behind his ear. The expression he had on his face was wild, animalistic. He didn’t smile. He never did. 

Fear shot through me like icy liquid causing me to shiver violently. My legs were numb while pure adrenaline coursed through my veins. It was fight or flight at this point. I had no guard here. Basically, I was fucked. He stood up fluidly with such grace that it made me twinge with jealousy. Even like this, he was still somehow perfect. But something was not right. He staggered slowly. Then it hit me. Loki was  _ drunk _ . Sauntering, or at least trying to, he towered over anyone here. During his first exam, I measured his height. He was an impressive six foot four and a half. 

Perhaps he would kill me in his drunken state. He’d be merciful and do it quickly. His temper was downright scary. I had discovered that on the first day of his blood draws while I had softly stuck him with a needle. Or at least I thought it had been softly. 

“What are you doing here, Loki?” I asked cautiously. He tilted his head and walked closer to me. I could smell the alcohol and it made me gag. I coughed at how strong and potent it was. It was most likely Asgardian ale. Earth alcohol had no effect on Loki or his brother. 

“How in the fuck did you escape your room?” There was silence. A look of confusion crossed his delicate features. He didn’t even understand my question. It took all of my willpower not to burst into laughter. Taking a deep breath, I tried to speak to him again and get his attention. 

“What am I doing here?” He slurred. He sounded coherent enough. Perhaps the alcohol was being sweated out of his system. It surprised me how strangely calm and collected he sounded at the moment. My thoughts began to wander as I studied Loki’s face. He was really attractive. There was something about his face that didn’t match Thor’s. Loki’s complexion was pale and his milky skin was flawless. Paired with pink thin lips and childlike expressions, his overall demeanor was angelic. 

“Where is the tesseract?” His slurring was even more pronounced as he swayed back and forth, eyeing me with a hungry stare. He was heaving instead of taking normal breaths. There was sweat on his forehead. A sickly look graced his perfect face. Even as he scrutinized me, I could feel the power radiating off of him. He truly was a god; a regal and powerful one. He could snap me in half if his heart desired. My bitchy persona was back on as I shook my head. So what if he was inebriated? I could still take him like that. 

“The what?” I asked stupidly, cocking my head to the side. I had a pretty vague idea of what he was asking about. “I said what are you-” Before I could finish my sentence, Loki did a very not Loki thing. In three quick strides, he stood in front of me, towering above me like a malevolent demon. The faint smell of pine and snow was coming off of him. His eyes were narrowed. I forgot how to breathe for a second and I swear my heart stopped for a few beats. Swallowing air burned my throat from how terrified I was. The odd feeling of having him so close to me was eerie. He had a thing about being touched without permission and personal space. 

“I want the tesseract!” The windows shook from his thunderous voice. “Tell me where I can acquire it!” Loki hissed at me. I was so scared at this point that I began to giggle. It was really funny. His swaying did nothing for him. My lips pursed when he leaned down closer to me. A finger lifted a curl from my face and he tucked it behind my ear. A whole second went by before Loki seized my forearm. I yelped in pain as his steel grip tightened around my tender flesh.. My teeth gritted to prevent myself from crying. Several veins in his neck were popping out in anger. Yet, I did not care what he wanted as he was hurting me. Even my teeth began to chatter from the anger I felt at the treatment I was receiving from him. Demigod or not, he shouldn’t treat a person with such disrespect. 

“I don’t where your stupid tesseract is, Loki,” I spat out. “And even if I did know, I would never tell someone like you. You are the scum of the universe, Loki Odinson.” And with that, I yanked my arm out of his grip, walked to the window and pulled out my phone to call Mr. Stark. A growl came behind me as Loki charged at me with an incredibly vile expression on his face. He bared his teeth, his eyes absolutely livid. It was the last thing I saw before he grabbed my arms and threw me against the glass windows. I greeted darkness peacefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	2. Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to post this since I have like sixty pages of this smut haha

[ _ Love, it will get you nowhere _ ](https://genius.com/Muse-psycho-lyrics#note-5054383)

[ _ You're on your own _ ](https://genius.com/Muse-psycho-lyrics#note-5054383)

[ _ Lost in the wild _ ](https://genius.com/Muse-psycho-lyrics#note-5054383)

[ _ So come to me now _ ](https://genius.com/Muse-psycho-lyrics#note-5054383)

[ _ I could use someone like you _ ](https://genius.com/Muse-psycho-lyrics#note-5054361)

[ _ Someone who'll kill on my command _ ](https://genius.com/Muse-psycho-lyrics#note-5054361)

[ _ And asks no questions _ ](https://genius.com/Muse-psycho-lyrics#note-5054361)

The smell was unbearable. Bleach and disinfectant made my nose wrinkle and my eyes water. They began to flutter open very slowly only stinging slightly when I caught sight of the flashlight being aimed at my pupil. It took me a moment to register where I was. Well, this certainly didn’t look like purgatory. A snort escaped my lips but I choked back a moan of pain. I tried to move out of my spot but a hand stopped me dead in my tracks. The hand was colder than usual which made me flinch away. Had I died? What in the hell happened to me? When my eyes finally flew open, I noticed four worried faces glancing at me. 

The first person I noticed was Mr. Stark, who still had his hand on my shoulder. His eye bags were practically down to the floor. Disheveled hair and five o’clock shadow wrapped the look together. A smirk settled on his lips while his deep brown eyes said something else. Concern? Fear? He studied me up and down so I stuck my tongue out at him. This earned me a chuckle from him so he must have assumed I’d live to see another day. 

“You're awake! I thought I was going to have to force Capsicle to give you a big ol’ smooch!” He clapped Steve Rogers on the chest while he laughed at my expression. There was actual vomit in the back of my throat. 

“Hilarious, Mr. Stark. Why am I hooked up to this machine?” I had a pair of oxygen tubes stuck up in my nostrils. There was also a ventilator on, which made my skin crawl. Had I been hooked up to that god-awful thing? 

“Sorry, kid. Protocol,” He gruffed out. 

I shrugged at the whole thing as if I hadn’t almost just died. Rolling my eyes, I shifted my bottom down into the bed I was currently being held hostage on. Several tubes were digging into the inside of my right forearm while a few more cables were sticking out of my pale green gown. I had a heart monitor on my chest, the red and black cables sitting comfortably on my raw skin. Whoever had hooked me up to the IV monitor had no clue on how to insert a needle. The actual tube moved back and forth when I tried to move my arm which caused my IV drip to trigger the silent alarm. I could tell from the throbbing sensation as well that the needle had been shoved into my arm by some uncaring nurse. 

My eyes caught sight of Natasha also studying me while I played with the tubes on my skin. Her eyes were glancing up and down at my overall state while her mind worked on what to write in her report to SHIELD. I’m sure she was going to snitch to Director Fury about my brush with death. If I had the capability of reading minds, I could only assume the report would go something like this: 

_ Subject VB-45 has been under observation due to an incident with volatile Asgardian resident, Loki Odinson. Stable condition but due to unforeseen circumstances, cannot give full report on progress. Reasons for incomplete reports are still inconclusive.  _

My eyes practically rolled to the back of my head as I studied her while she looked right past me. There was an expression on her face that I couldn’t quite read. Pity? Worry? I had no clue as to what she thought of me. She was pretty good at hiding her true emotions. Some movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention. It appeared like Dr. Bruce Banner was checking some paperwork on a clipboard. He wordlessly handed me my electrocardiogram. Apparently my heart had stopped, someone shocking life back into me. This made my head spin and I soon found myself toppling over from my upright position on the bed to the side of the rails. Mr. Stark caught my head while Dr. Banner caught my waist. As soon as Dr. Banner let go, Mr. Stark bit his bottom lip. His worry lines around his forehead became more prevalent. A strange noise came out of Mr. Stark’s chest cavity while I fluttered my eyes open once again. It was rare for me to pass out. So rare, that I could count them on one hand. 

“We gotta find that bastard,” Mr. Stark hissed to no one in particular. “I don't care what the son of bitch did, I want him found.  _ Now!”  _ His tone made me flinch. The window in my room was open so I could hear the soft chirping of birds outside along with the annoying traffic heading downtown. Steven Rogers was perched on the window ledge with a white styrofoam cup in his hand. The smell of coffee was deliciously enticing to my empty stomach. He ignored the rest of us while he sipped his golden beverage. It made me want to chuck a pillow at him but that wouldn’t even tickle the super soldier. As soon as he felt my eyes staring at his larger-than-normal back, he turned around. His lips were pressed into a tight line while his deep blue eyes darted back and forth between Mr. Stark and I. I could have sworn he wanted to say something but then I noticed Mr. Stark shook his head at him, ‘no’. Steve then returned his attention to the open window once again. 

“What happened to me?” I asked in a mousy tone. Mr. Stark exhaled sharply before he spoke. 

“Well, I leave you with a simple task and next thing you know, I’m trying to catch you midair while JARVIS warns me that I’m running out of juice.” His attention shifted towards his audience. Natasha Romanoff was now sitting on the lime green chair in the room while Dr. Banner stood with his arms around his chest. He looked too stiff, like he had to pretend to be human. I also noticed Clinton Barton sitting next to Natasha. That was rather odd of him. He never showed up for Avengers emergencies. I guess this was serious since the whole team was technically here. 

“I want that bastard found. Anyone that can bring him his corpse will get a week’s paid vacation, on me.” Mr. Stark’s upper lip twitched. Oh boy, his anger was settling in. He rarely got angry with me or anyone for that matter but I assumed that having me shocked back into life had struck a nerve with him. He also rarely used profanity but I guessed he just wanted to get his point across. Poor Steve flinched at the last bit of the speech. Mr. Stark grinned like an idiot and ignored his muttering about language. 

“Apparently Rock of Ages got hammered and decided to throw a temper tantrum. I know a lot about daddy issues, so I believe we need to hand Shakespeare back to Fury’s super secret boy band.” Mr. Stark sat down on the bed right beside me as he put up his feet on the bed covers. He gestured to me so I could give my side of the story. Why did I feel like I was on trial? 

“Where to begin? All I remember was that I was to do my duties for the morning. I also had to do a physical on Lo-” I bit my tongue on instinct before my mouth finished forming his name. I took a deep breath as I chose my words carefully. 

“Then I was spiraling down towards the sidewalk.” I pursed my lips tightly while Natasha raised her hand as if she was in class. She had her poker face on again so I wasn’t too sure if she was worried about me or not. 

“Is that all?” She asked as she stood up swiftly. I just nodded to her without saying much else. No point in entertaining a former KGB agent. 

“Here we go again,” Natasha muttered as she pulled a tiny silver cellphone out of her pocket. Her tone turned sour as she spoke into the device, alerting some guy named Agent Coulson. “Be prepared for anything. Call Fury and alert the local authorities. No, this is not the Battle of New York.” As Natasha sent out her report to SHIELD, Mr. Stark put a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were laced with worry as she hung up. The atmosphere grew dark as Mr. Stark and Natasha stared at each other. Rumors had spread like wildfire in the tower that he and Natasha never saw eye to eye on anything, not even battle tactics. If there was something to quarrel about, they’d do just that. A silence filled the room as Rogers tensed and reached for Natasha. Dr. Banner tried very awkwardly to put his hand around Mr. Stark’s shoulder. It seemed like this was going to get ugly and very fast. I clutched the pale blue blanket I had on my lap. 

A sharp noise came from outside the window. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Thor climbed in through the balcony window. His hammer, Mjolnir, was in his hand while he held a map in the other. A lead-like feeling settled on my chest while my heart pounded in my ribcage. Apparently when it rains, it pours because not only did Thor come into my hospital room, but so did his main squeeze, Jane Foster. I practically wet myself at the sight of my ex-crush and the competition. I could see why Thor had been courting her back in New Mexico. Jane Foster was a natural beauty who didn’t need makeup at all and carried herself with confidence. These things I did not possess in me. 

“My friends, I am here on bad news. My father has lifted my brother’s prison sentence. He deemed it fair to take his title and bring him back to Asgard so that he can regain his status with a political union” He sighed. Union? As in arranged marriage? “My mother has also sent me to track him and bring him back to the Allfather.” 

“So what does this have to do with my medic almost landing on the sidewalk?” Mr. Stark retorted back. He seemed pissed off at this set of information. Wincing at his tone of voice, I stifled back a nervous giggle. They always came out when I felt like things would get ugly or in this case, get more ugly. Thor walked over to Mr. Stark and towered over him. Thor’s head almost touched the ceiling but that did not intimidate him. 

“Stark, this is none of your concern.” He huffed out. “My brother is to return to Asgard so that he can complete his union with his bride to be.” It came out so quietly that I had to repeat the words in my head. Loki was to get married? Thank the heavens. At least his annoying ass was going to go back to Asgard.

“Heimdall has been watching his actions for the last few nights and it appears that he is on a quest for a lost object. My mother suspects that it is a necklace that was gifted to him from a past lover.”

“Why the hell does he want a necklace for?” Mr. Stark chortled as he turned his back on Thor. Bad idea apparently, as Thor’s expression grew dark for a split second. He calmed down immediately as Jane Foster put her small hand on Thor’s gargantuan bicep.

“This is no ordinary necklace, Stark. This piece of jewelry holds vital healing properties that my brother must give to his significant other. It is a very powerful amulet for the other being and must be given to her on their consummating night.” He paused and turned away from the rest of us. “There is also the matter of the Tesseract. He needs it in order to restore peace with my father.” 

“So, basically, in order for Rock of Ages to get laid, he needs to find a piece of useless jewelry? Wow, and  _ I _ thought that I had to work hard to woo my now wife.” Mr. Stark plopped back down on the bed next to me as he pulled out a small packet of fruit snacks and handed it to me. Blueberry, my favorite. 

“How long ago did this happen? How long have you known about him starting trouble?” Steve asked from behind me. He held a now refilled cup of coffee in his hand. 

“About three nights ago,” Thor answered him. He had a sheepish smile on his face like he had been caught red handed in the cookie jar. “My mother was thrilled at the news of seeing him again.” Pressing his lips together, he lifted Mjolnir up in the air and flew out the window with his girlfriend without another word. 

“So what now?” I began after no one spoke. “Does this mean Loki wants to kill all of us in order to get married?”

“That sounds about right,” He growled. 

  
  


* * *

The doctor on call at the hospital advised me to stay for one more day. I couldn’t bear it any longer. They ran test after test on me after I told them I was fine. All of my vitals seemed normal and my blood work also came back the same. Well, for the exception of my cholesterol, which was a little low. Time to stock up on the butter! 

My bed was hard and sleep barely visited me that night. My thoughts wandered to Loki. Throwing me out the window had practically been a warming exercise for him. Last time I checked I wasn’t exactly a lightweight little thing. I was on the thicker side of the body spectrum, with full figured hips and a little bit of stomach. 

My nails had been completely worn down to the nub as I bit into them all night. It was a nasty habit but it comforted me. It was the only thing I had control over. The darkness in my empty room seemed to drown out the noises from outside. The city was alive with night time activities. The nice weather had brought in hordes of people for the festivities that New York had to offer during early Spring. 

My stomach grumbled but I avoided the food like the plague. It had no flavor to it despite how much pepper I dumped into it. In fact, hospitals gave me the creeps. You’d think being part of the medical field I would be used to anything and everything. But I had developed a phobia that made it impossible for me to work in a big hospital much like the one I was in right now. My father was aware of this so he understood my passion for working in a private setting. As I started to drift sometime around midnight, a noise from outside startled me. It was a sharp rattling that came from just outside my door. I thought it might have been a nurse sterilizing the tools but I flinched when the rattling turned into a loud banging sound. Maybe a patient had gotten loose and was running around trying to get into rooms. I glanced intensely at the door before getting out of bed to lock it. Just for safe measure, I baracked the door with a chair by sliding it under the door knob. Satisfied with my handy work, I happily turned towards my bed. 

A pair of glowing blue eyes made me yelp.  _ Stupid Loki _ . 

I wasn’t as afraid as I had been this morning but I still trembled at the sight of him. There was a wicked smile on his face as he stared at me. He didn’t speak nor did he acknowledge me. It was weird how he wasn’t trying to kill me. His horned helmet was atop his head like a crown. There was a glint to it so I imagined he had polished it before he made an appearance. He wore his signature colors of black, gold, and green. His breast plate was gleaming in the dim light of the night, the only source of brightness in the room was the one coming off of my IV flow monitor. His cape was long, touching the floor behind him. It followed him like a shadow. His expensive looking boots were unique, never to be replicated here on Earth. He practically oozed power and masculinity. 

Tearing my gaze away from his clothes, his eyes found mine. His lips were pursed in a sensual kind of way. A flash of heat flamed my face. His angry eyes glowered at the sight of me, ogling at him. Loki cocked his head down slightly to get a better look at me. I’m sure Loki had no problems with night vision. A large staff that was made of gold with a snake wrapped around it caught my attention. It had a bright blue circular object on top which strangely resembled the Tesseract. Omitting a glow, it cast an eerie shadow on Loki’s angelic face. He rapped the staff down on the floor three times. The cars below stopped honking and the vent in the room was silent. My eyes widened as I noticed what he had done. Finally, I let myself succumb to the fear I felt inside. It manifested itself into a physical tangible thing that wrapped around me, suffocating me. Trembling under his burning gaze, I shifted uncomfortably as I realized what I was wearing: a long shirt that went just past my knees and a pair of underwear. My breaths came out in short gasps as I tried to get a handle on my panic. The way he looked at me made me feel insignificant. Mr. Stark had mentioned once that Loki kept telling people to kneel before him due to our inability to comprehend our craving for subjugation. I was definitely feeling that subjugation now. 

“What are you doing here?” I managed to choke out. My throat was dry from the panic attack I was about to have. 

“Oh, it seems this canary can sing,” Loki crooned softly. Why did he have to make everything look sexual? “It appears we have gotten off on the wrong foot. My sincerest apologies, Victoria.” 

My mouth dropped to the floor. What in the fuck? I snorted while I crossed my arms against my chest, moreso to try and hide my nipples. There was a piercing look full of distaste and malice on his face as he took in my appearance. Sure, I was practically naked. But I’m sure there was no way in hell Loki could know that. 

“Listen, I don’t know how the hell you got out, but you have got to go.” I said sarcastically. Evidently Loki did not get my level of sarcasm because he flared his nostrils and he slithered towards me in just a few steps. His legs were so long that he could easily dominate my five foot two stature. He didn’t hesitate to put his entire hand around my cheeks to squeeze with all his might. Blood thumped through my skin where he gripped my face. The flesh burned hot as if he had just scorched me with a branding iron.

“You insolent harlot. I have been nothing but meriful with you!” He hissed.  _ Shit.  _

“You call that merciful, Loki?” Despite the fact that my face was being squished I snapped back at him. “Let go, you imbecile!” Finally, he let go of my face. I rubbed my cheeks with both hands as I tried to force the blood to circulate back into my skin. Taking deep breaths to steady myself, I walked over to the bed and plopped down under the blanket. I curled my lip back when Loki gave me an innocent look. The whole “attracting dangerous situations” was really getting on my nerves. 

“How did you manage to escape Stark Tower?” Genuine curiosity laced my voice as I tried to coax information out of Loki for Mr. Stark. Anything would be helpful in getting him back under surveillance. “When did you get past all the security in the building?” 

“Mere child’s play,” he miffed. Loki glanced down at his fingernails as if he had done this before on several occasions. “It appears you seem to know what Stark does day in and day out but you are not willing to share with me. It is really not fair, pet.” Wait, did Loki just call me his pet? 

“Oh, just shut the hell up! You think you’re so high and mighty just because you have a freaky metabolism and you can’t get drunk on beer like the rest of us.” I asserted. I prepared for the worst after my statement but Loki barely reacted the way I had anticipated him to. In fact, he reacted the opposite.  _ Way _ opposite. Loki returned to the side of my bed where Mr. Stark had sat earlier and looked into my eyes. The blue was completely gone. It had been replaced by black. His pupils were dilated. 

Careful not to disrupt the fluids I still had attached to my hand, Loki leaned down towards me. He simply yanked off my blanket, exposing my legs. The breeze that came in through the open window made me shiver violently but it wasn’t from fear. It was from the uncertainty of what would happen to me. 

“What are you doing,” I stammered my response. Loki put his lips to my throat where my pulse was. My skin was cold and clammy with sweat as it went down the nape of my neck. A little bead rolled down. His tongue caught the bead before it made it down to my collar bones. A moan threatened to leave my mouth as he bit gently on my skin. His heat was unbearable. Oh good god. He was warm like he was running a fever. I was well aware of his frost giant DNA but he still felt warm to me. My head was swimming as he moved his skilled mouth down to bite at my shoulder. I hadn’t even noticed when he began to caress the curvature of my breast. There was no way I could think straight. I tried to push him away with weak hands but it was too late. My skin felt tingly and my nerves were on fire. My temperature was rising. A skilled hand snaked down to my thighs to lift my shirt up. He groaned softly when he touched close to my heated core. 

“My precious Victoria,” Loki moaned as he started to rub me through the thin lace material that barely covered me. I stifled a gasp as he touched me. I had never let a man touch me there before so it felt strange but good at the same time. 

“I crave the moments we spend alone together. There is no need for you to deny me. Your arousal is preeminent even now as you cower in fear. You crave me, my little mortal. Much like the first day we met, you want me to touch you.” His cool breath tickled my ear. “This accursed emotion you feel right now is making you mad with need. Is it not?” 

Afraid of how broken my voice sounded, I could only nod. Loki titled my chin up and he placed his lips firmly on mine. That did it. Clawing at his leather tunic, I yanked him down closer to me. He placed his hands around me while I was still sitting up in my bed. Before I could kiss him he ripped my shirt into shreds as if it was nothing but paper. My breasts were exposed to the cool air, making my nipples harden. I squeaked as I tried to cover them. It only made Loki angry as he growled something in a strange language.   
“Hide not your supple flesh. Let me glance upon what is now _mine._ ” He managed to grab my breast and began to suckle on my nipple. Whimpering in response to what he was doing, I threaded my fingers in his midnight black hair. My entire body was engulfed in ecstasy. 

“You and I are not so different from each other,” Loki crooned softly in my ear. 

The sharp realization of what he was doing hit me like a ton of bricks. 

“That’s none of your business, Loki.” I managed to say. 

“Oh but it is my business, my sweet kitten. You crave the attention. After suffering from Thor’s ignorance, you have managed to plunge yourself into an empty void of no affection. He will never feel anything for you,” Loki’s soft voice began to wrap around me, the cloud of lust slowly dissipating. No wonder Mr. Stark called him Shakespeare all the time. And how in the fuck did he know that I had feelings for Thor in the first place? 

_ I know that you have unlimited knowledge of Stark’s little toys.  _ A voice began to echo in my mind. My eyes widened as I looked at him. He could read minds too?  _ I can, _ Loki answered.  _ I am aware of your father and your mother. I know that you live alone without supervision, my little Victoria. My powers are much more than meets the eye. All that happens on Midgard, I know of. I have watched you for years. My my, what a pretty little mortal you are. No woman on Asgard is as beautiful as you are. It pains me that you were born a mortal. Otherwise I would have taken you for my own carnal pleasure. To have you wrapped tightly in my arms, sighing with pure pleasure and to truly know what it means to be in a state of submission. To completely succumb to me. To belong to a god... _

My response was to give him an incredulous stare. Loki continued to touch me despite not getting a reaction out of me. He glanced up at me as he began to shed pieces of his armor. My hands reached up to touch his naked chest. Loki could only hiss as I touched everywhere. He was cool to the touch in contrast to my burning skin. I wanted more than just being able to feel him. Frustrated, I let go while I withdrew from touching his body. 

“Do not stop, my darling girl. Worship me as you please.” He was panting now. I obliged without thinking twice. This only gave Loki more of an incentive to dip two fingers in me. I yelped at the sudden intrusion but he set a slow pace. After a few seconds I began to feel a burning sensation around my hips. It felt oddly wonderful. I reacted just as he wanted me to and he growled deep from within his chest. Embarrassing moans were being pried from my lips and he suddenly withdrew his fingers from me. Frustrated he had stopped, I placed my fingers where he had been, ready to finish what he hadn’t. Just like that, Loki disappeared. 

The door to my room creaked open and light poured in. I gasped at my intruder and quickly got under the blanket. The nurse from my floor walked in holding a chart and a syringe. She gave me a curious look when she spotted my disheveled appearance. I smiled stiffly at her. 

“I got hot so I opened the window,” I said to her. She rolled her eyes and smiled while she got busy with taking my vitals. After she registered my temperature, she shook her head. 

“That’s odd,” she said out loud. “Your temperature is 101 degrees. Are you sure you’re not running a fever?” Her quizzical look returned. My head nodded up and down. 

“Like I said, I got hot.” Now my face was really burning. Before she finished up her paperwork, she removed my fluid and closed the door behind her. I could have sworn I heard Loki’s voice whispering in the void. 

_ You are mine. There is no use hiding from me. You belong to me. Your innocence is mine.  _


End file.
